You Belong With Me
by BOOKWORMmunchies
Summary: songfic. Based on taylor Swift's YOU BELONG WITH ME.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I KNOW THIS HAS BEEN DONE A THOUSAND TIMES BUT I WANTED TO GIVE IT A SHOT. IT'S A SIX SHOT. ALL CHAPTERS ARE THE SAME, JUST FROM DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVES.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wish I did.**

Chapter One- BPOV

We—we being the singles me, Alice and Rose and the couples Edward and Lauren, Jasper and Jessica, and Emmett and Tanya—were all at the movies, for a night out on the town. I was in love with Edward who was dating the skimpy-clothed girl, Lauren. I really don't get why he dates…._that_. Alice and Rose are in the same boat as I am, except they want Jasper and Emmett. They look at us as friends. We're all the best of friends, some wanting more. I was paying more attention to Edward than the movie, and took an involuntary glance at Lauren who was sucking the face off of another guy. I tapped Edward's shoulder, who looked at me questioningly. I pointed to Lauren, who, might I add, was still eating another guys face off.

Edward grabbed Lauren's and my arm and stormed out of the theatre out to the parking lot. When we got to the Volvo, he spun around and looked at both of us with a murderous glare plain on his face. He looked at Lauren and the pure fury only intensified. When he looked at me who had tears in her eyes, however, his whole face softened.

"Lauren, care to explain yourself? And I don't want the whole 'He was all over me' speech. You seemed fine that he was kissing you."

"I…well…he…but…"She stammered and it took all of my low control not to crack up laughing, but I couldn't keep a straight face. Writing 'I am amused by this situation' wouldn't make it any clearer.

"Lauren, it's over. You may leave now."

"Yes, sir," She said in a very Emmett-like manner and walked away. He turned around and looked at me who was still trying to keep the smile off my face.

"What's so funny?! My girlfriend just broke my heart by cheating on me and you're trying to control_ laughter_?!" He exclaimed incredulously. It stopped my oncoming laughter.

"Well, Mister I'm-always-right, I do recall informing you that Lauren was cheating on you and do you remember your smartass answer?" I countered.

_Flashback_

"_Edward, I have something to tell you," I stated nervously._

"_Go ahead, Bellywelly" He said, and I wasn't sure, but I think there was some hope in his eyes. _

"_Well…I…I saw Lauren cheating on you, well, Me, Rose and Alice did when we went to the mall. She was all but jumping him in American Outfitters." I said in a rush._

"_Yes, and I saw a purple polka dotted elephant in a tutu holding a pink and green umbrella on my way to visit Peter Pan and Wendy in Never land. Yeah, right. Lauren would never be so disloyal to me." Edward said and by the time he finished I had tears streaming down my face. I turned and ran away to Alice and heard "Bella, wait!" but by then I was driving away in Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo to the Cullen home._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, I remember." He said quietly.

"Hmm…So who was right? Smartass or good friend?"

"Good friend." He muttered quietly, shuffling his feet.

"And who is that?"

"You." He whispered.

"Sorry didn't hear you. What was that?"

"You," he said at a normal volume.

"Huh?" Oh, I heard him alright. I just wanted to get on his nerves.

"YOU WERE RIGHT! I WAS WRONG, OKAY?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" He yelled.

"Exceptionally."

"Look, I really am sorry about that! How many times do I have to say sorry?"

"You were forgiven the next day. I was just pushing your buttons." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"So you made me think that you still didn't forgive me after two weeks?!" He asked, incredulous again.

"Don't forget for my own amusement."

"Okay…I have to tell you something. I…well…I…"He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"The Edward Cullen is at a loss for words? I am flabbergasted!" I placed a hand over my heart in mock surprise to try and ease his nervousness. My attempt worked, to an extent: he laughed.*

"I'm in love with you. I have been since I first laid eyes on you. I understand if—" He started rambling, a habit he has when he's incredibly uncertain.

So, in effort to shut him up I pressed my lips to his.


	2. EPOV

**A/N: Hi. So…this is Edward's POV. Sorry it took this long to post!! R&R!! **

**0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Me and the gang were going to the movies. Well, technically Lauren, my girlfriend, Jessica, Jasper's girlfriend, and Tanya, Emmett's girlfriend, aren't part of the gang since Bella, Alice, and Rose don't like them and frankly, neither do we. I really have no idea why I was dating Lauren, but I think it has to do with the fact that it boosts my reputation. Anyway, we were in the theater, and I was sitting next to my girlfriend, and on the other side the love of my life and best friend, Bella.

I was actually getting into the movie when Bella tapped on my shoulder. I looked at her confused and all she did to ease my silent questioning was point to my girlfriend that was making out with another guy. Wait…MAKING OUT WITH ANOTHER GUY?!?!?! I grabbed Bella and Lauren and headed out to the parking lot to avoid a scene. When we got to my precious Volvo, I spun around and glared at Lauren, but when I looked at Bella my face softened because of the fear in her eyes, and the unshed tears glistening in her eyes, too. I turned back to Lauren and said in a deadly calm voice, "Lauren, care to explain yourself? And I don't want the whole 'He was all over me speech'. You seemed just fine with him kissing you."

"I…well…he…but…"she stammered. I could tell easily that Bella wanted to bust out laughing. I really have no idea what she thinks is so amusing. My heart is broken and she wants to laugh.

"Lauren, it's over. You may leave now."

"Yes sir." She said like Emmett does when I talk like that and walked away.

"What's so funny?!" I shouted. "My girlfriend just broke my heart by cheating on me and you're trying to control_ laughter_?!" I was incredulous. I thought she was more sensitive than that. I saw Bella's face turn remorseful and a little angry.

"Well, Mister I'm-always-right, I do recall informing you that Lauren was cheating on you and do you remember your smartass answer?" She countered.

_Flashback_

"_Edward, I have something to tell you," I could tell she was a little nervous. Was she going to tell me…I hope so… _

"_Go ahead, Bellywelly" I said, and I was sure, there was some hope in my eyes. _

"_Well…I…I saw Lauren cheating on you, well, Me, Rose and Alice did when we went to the mall. She was all but jumping him in American Outfitters." She said in a rush._

"_Yes, and I saw a purple polka dotted elephant in a tutu holding a pink and green umbrella on my way to visit Peter Pan and Wendy in Never land. Yeah, right. Lauren would never be so disloyal to me." I couldn't possibly see why she had said that. I just then noticed that she had tears streaming down her face and was running away. "Bella, wait!" but by then she was driving away in Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo to a place that I wasn't._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, I remember." I said quietly. I still felt bad for that.

"Hmm…So who was right? Smartass or good friend?"

"Good friend." I muttered quietly, shuffling my feet. Why was she doing this to me? Oh, right. I am a jack-donkey.

"And who is that?"

"You." I whispered.

"Sorry didn't hear you. What was that?"

"You," I said at a normal volume.

"Huh?" Oh, I knew she heard me. She wanted me to shout? I'll show her shouting!!

"YOU WERE RIGHT! I WAS WRONG, OKAY?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" I yelled.

"Exceptionally."

"Look, I really am sorry about that! How many times do I have to say sorry?"

"You were forgiven the next day. I was just pushing your buttons." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"So you made me think that you still didn't forgive me after two weeks?!" I asked, incredulous again.

"Don't forget for my own amusement."

"Okay…I have to tell you something. I…well…I…"I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"The Edward Cullen is at a loss for words? I am flabbergasted!" She placed a hand over her heart in mock surprise. More than likely to try and soothe my nerves.

"I'm in love with you. I have been since I first laid eyes on you. I understand if—" I started rambling, a habit I have when I'm incredibly uncertain. But I never got to finish my sentence, since my lips were no longer mine to use.


	3. Rosalie POV

**I am so sorry about not updating sooner!!! So, in effort to regain fans, I'll go finish all six promised chapters, and then add six epilogues, and a sequel!!! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

So, I was at the movies. But, it wasn't only me there of course!! I was with the love of my life and best friend, Emmett. He's honestly a big human teddy bear. I wish I was in his arms instead of the sl—terrible Tanya. She's cheating on him, obviously, and he just pretends not to know!! I really don't know why he chose her, since I'm way prettier, smarter, and better in bed (probably) than she will ever be. Oh, and Bella, Edward, Lauren, Jasper, Alice, and Jessica were all there, too.

I turned around to see Bella, Lauren, and Edward all leave. Edward, I could tell, was quite angry. I think it's safe to bet that he found out that Lauren was cheating on him and he took Bella along so she could comfort him, or tell her he loves her. I mean, it's a little too obvious that Bella and Edward are both in love, same as Alice and Jasper. Too bad Edward and Jasper are taken by other members of the terrible threesome. I checked on Tanya and Emmett, Emmett looking at the big screen and Tanya was…gone? I asked Emmett where she was then looked beside him and all around him until his eyes rested on an area near my seat where she was sucking some guy's face off. I could feel the waves of pure fury rolling off of him. He walked briskly over to her and said something in her ear that I couldn't catch.

He then grabbed my arm gently and I could tell he wasn't as mad anymore. We left the theater and went into the main lobby where I grinned widely. I was right. Edward told Bella he loves her. Want to know how I know? They were eating each others' face off unabashedly in the parking lot. I was happy for her. And Edward, too, of course, but he _was_ a jack-donkey. I remember the day he made her cry when all she was doing was trying to tell him Lauren was cheating on him.

"Why are you—" I cut him off by pointing to Bella and Edward, still wrapped up in each other. He laughed. "Finally Edward got a girl worth having!" Then he muttered so quietly that I wasn't sure I even heard him right. "Now, my turn to try."

"What was that?" I asked innocently.

"Rosie, I…well…I'm in love with you. I have been since the day I first saw you. I never told you because I thought you didn't love me back so I went out with Tanya, hoping to forget that you didn't love me back but not even straight vodka could do that. Do love me, too? The whole truth." Was he serious?!

"Yes." I said simply, nonchalantly, even though I was jumping for joy on the inside.

"Yes?" He asked, unbelievingly.

"Yes." I laughed. He joined in and spun me around. He crashed his lips to mine, and nothing in the world mattered. He stopped spinning and we stopped kissing, and I took some time to glance at the manager who was pretending that we weren't there and Edward and Bella were still kissing. Wow! They had lungs of steel! They finally stopped kissing and got in the Volvo!!!!

"Emmett, run! We got to catch our ride to your house!!" He picked me up bridal style and ran out after them.

The car stopped and we hopped in the back. "SO, Eddie boy, Rosie and I saw the little show you and Bella put on in the parking lot." Bella blushed a deep crimson, Edward rolled his eyes, and Emmett smirked.

"Come on Emmett, can't you be happy for me and Edward? We _finally_ got together!" Edward grabbed her hand as if to prove a point and Bella got even happier, if that's even possible. She looked brighter than the northern star.

"If you'll be happy for us?" I asked.

"OMIGOD!" She squealed, so loud Emmett and I covered our ears and Edward even swerved on the road out of surprise.

"I know!" Her and I squealed in synch. Then she turned the radio on to a country station, and her and Edward sang along with a song they apparently knew. The song was Picture by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock.

After they finished, Emmett and I both applauded loudly and whistled. They laughed. We got home then, and Edward and Bella went to Edward's room. Uh oh.

"Emmett! We forgot Jasper and Alice!" His eyes widened as that sunk in.


	4. Emmett

**Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had homework in Pre. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

The gang and I were at the movies. Edward was here with girlfriend, Lauren, though Belly-bean was who he wished he was dating, who was also here. Jasper and his girlfriend, Jessica, were here, though Jasper wants to ditch the witch and hook up with long-time friend, Alice, who was chatting with Rosy Posey and Belly-bean. I was here with Tanya, my girlfriend, who was in my arms. I really wish I was holding Rose.

I wasn't paying attention to Tanya (big surprise there) and so she must have slipped off. I didn't notice until Rose asked me where she was, so I looked around until I saw her, and when I spotted her, I wish I hadn't. I mean, she doesn't mean anything to me, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to see your girlfriend sucking face with another guy. The hurt quickly melted into fury, and walked up to her and whispered in her ear so low only she could hear, "It's over. Have fun sleeping with this jerk."

I took Rose's arm gently so I wouldn't hurt her. When we got to the main lobby, I saw Rose was ginning like mad. Was she on some medication I should know about? "Why are you—" I started to ask but was cut off when Rose pointed to Edward and Bella eating each other's faces off. I started laughing at the irony. "Finally Edward got a girl worth having!" I muttered so low that I was sure no one heard me, "Now, my turn to try."

"What was that?" Rose asked innocently.

"Rosie, I…well…I'm in love with you. I have been since the day I first saw you. I never told you because I thought you didn't love me back so I went out with Tanya, hoping to forget that you didn't love me back but not even straight vodka could do that. Do love me, too? The whole truth." What would she say? Will she think I'm a creeper?

"Yes." Did I hear right? Maybe I need to see the doctor…

"Yes?" I ask in disbelief. Am I dreaming? Maybe I'm drunk…

"Yes." I wasn't dreaming! Or drunk! Halleluiah for sobriety! I laughed and picked her up and spun her around, and she giggled at my actions. I smashed my lips to hers, and they fused as if nothing could ever separate them. I stopped spinning and kissing her. I looked at Bella and Edward who were _still_ kissing. Wow. Did they get lung transplants when I wasn't paying attention? I really need to pay attention to what people say. They stopped kissing and hopped into the Volvo. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Were they ditching us?

"Emmett, run! We got to catch our ride to your house!!" I picked her up bridal style and sprinted to the Volvo. Edward stopped the car and we hopped into the backseat. "SO, Eddie boy, Rosie and I saw the little show you and Bella put on in the parking lot." Bella blushed a deep crimson, Edward rolled his eyes, and I smirked, satisfied that I got Bells to blush.

"Come on Emmett, can't you be happy for me and Edward? We _finally_ got together!" Edward grabbed her hand as if that would be enough to prove a point, well, all it did was prove that he's whipped, but who was I to talk?

Rose asked, "If you'll be happy for us?"

"OMIGOD!" Bella screeched so loud that Rose and I had to cover our ears to keep our ears from bleeding and Edward swerved from the road a little. Ha, Bells surprised Edward, the man who said that nothing can surprise him.

"I know!" Bella and Rose squealed in sync. Bells turned the radio station onto 99.5 WYCD and her and Edward started singing along to a song they both knew. Once they finished Rose and I clapped and I cat-called. They laughed at us. They probably think we're idiots. Jerks.

When we got home. Eddie and Bellsie went upstairs to Edward's room. Yes! Maybe he'll stop being so uptight once he gets laid.

I was about to dig into the donuts we left out (who said they're inedible?) when Rose said very loudly, "Emmett! We forgot Jasper and Alice!" My eyes widened as I remembered they weren't with us. Did I ever mention I don't pay attention to the things around me?


	5. Jasper

**Hi! Before you get too confused, Emmett and Edward are adopted brothers. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

All of us were at the movies. And by 'us' I mean the brothers, Edward and Emmett, their girlfriends, Lauren and Tanya, our best friends, Rose Bella, and the love of my life, Alice, and my girlfriend, who is not Alice, Jessica. Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rose weren't in the theater, so I thought they were in the restroom.

The movie was almost over, and they _do_ have small bladders. Ahhh…the memories of birthdays past.

Before I knew it, the movie was over and the lights were coming on, illuminating the dark theater. I stood up and stretched, listening to the soft '_pop_' my bones made. Alice did the same and she looked adorable. Then again, she's always adorable. Did I mention I love her?

"Jasper?" What did Jessica want? Can't she see I'm fantasizing about my best friend who isn't my girlfriend?

"Yes, Jessica?"

"I don't think that we're going anywhere with this relationship. I want to get out and date more people. I don't want to be stuck in a rut, and that's what I feel like is happening. I want to break up." Well, that's surprising. I was expecting 'Jazzy, I didn't like the movie!' or 'Jazzy, I want nachos!'

"Okay. Get your own ride home."

"No problem. I had this all arranged."

"Bye." I turned to Alice. "Want to go find Edward? He's our ride home."

"Sure…But first…are you okay? I mean, Jessica just dumped you."

"Thank you. I'm fine."

"Okay. Let's go find Eddie. Maybe tease him a bit about leaving the theater and missing most of the show."

By thi time we were already out to the parking space where the Volvo was supposed to be. "Uhh…Alice, do you know what happened to the car that's supposed to be here?"

"Well, unless the car was taken to Atlantis by giant mermaids, I have no idea. But I think it's safe to bet that Edward, Bella, Rose, and Emmett all went back to Edward and Emmett's house because they got their heads out of their butts and got together."

"Yeah, that probably is a safe bet. Let's go for a walk along the boardwalk." That way I can make my move.

"Let's go." She placed her tiny hand in mine and pulled me to the boardwalk. We walked in silence for a while, until she turned to me and asked " Do you like me Jazzy?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**CLIFFY!!!!!! R&R**


	6. Alice

**So this is the new Alice POV chapter! Hope you guys like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, obviously. This takes place AFTER Jasper's POV stops.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_JPOV:_

"_Let's go."_ _She placed her tiny hand in mine and pulled me to the boardwalk. We walked in silence for a while, until she turned to me and asked, " Do you like me Jazzy?"_

**APOV:**

When I asked that, he looked surprised, but not the bad surprised. He looked…almost taken aback. Like he hadn't expected me to be that forward.

"Yes, I do. But the real question is…do you like me?" He looked so nervous. I decided to make him squirm a bit before answering.

"Should I tell you, or not tell you?" I started to walk away, tapping my chin thoughtfully. If I was being honest with myself, I would say I was stalling for time. I didn't know how to word it right without scaring him off.

"You should tell me. I told you." He growled maliciously. I was actually not scared, but it amused me that he was trying to be terrifying.

"Yes." I giggled a bit at his confused look.

"Yes, you'll answer me, or yes, you like me?" He asked, pleasantly confused.

I walked up to him and told him, "Figure it out. But right now, I have to call Edward because we need a ride home."

We walked in silence, trying to find somewhere with service. After a while Jasper turned to me and told me, "I've figured it out. Yes, you do like me." He sounded confident. I was proud.

"Good guess." Right then, my phone rang. The caller I.D. said it was Edward, so I picked it up and said, "I'm not mad, but to make it up to us, you all have to go on a shopping spree with me."

Right before I heard the dial tone and saw the Volvo, I heard four groans in the background. I can be such an evil little pixie.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**REVIEW!!!!!!! Plz!!**


	7. B&E Epilouge

**Hey y'all! Good to be back! Enjoy, all my dedicated readers!**

**0o00o0o**

Bella looked up as she heard the pitter patter of little feet came rushing towards her. She tried to get up from the rocking chair, but her now eight month pregnant stomach was stopping her. Edward came in after their five year old daughter, Jubilee, and swung her onto his back. They were both laughing and Bella smiled but couldn't help to feel a small pang of jealousy since she couldn't do that since she had multiple health problems on top of being pregnant. Edward leaned down and kissed Bella, knowing that having cancer and being pregnant bothered her since it restricted her from so many things that Jubilee and Aaron would be able to do with a normal mother.

Edward hated seeing his wife like this. She couldn't even get up. The cancer took a lot out of her. He can't stand not being able to do anything about her condition, besides being pregnant.

"Edward, why don't you let Jubilee go to the living room? I need to talk to you." He was confused but put Jubilee down and she ran to the living room. "Okay. You know that I had the cancer check up thing today, right? Not the chemo, just to see how big the tumor is." He nodded. "Well, they said that the tumor was completely gone. As if there had been nothing there in the first place. There's no scarring, no dead or alive cancer cells, only fresh, healthy cells. I'm technically healed." Edward beamed and picked up Bella and swung her around. He kissed her until they were both gasping for air.

"Really?" She nodded. "This is…great! There's absolutely no cancer?" She shook her head. Edward laughed jubilantly.

And that was the beginning of a truly happily ever after.

**0o0o0o**

**Sorry about it being so short. The rest will be up soon, promise.**

**Send me ideas for the next chapter! I have complete writer's block! The person who sends me the idea for a topic for the next chapter will be mentioned in the next chapter! Also looking for a beta!**


End file.
